


You Really Got Me

by aliceinreverselondon



Series: Kakashi Hatake stuff [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, crossover(ish), modern day AU, original supernatural creature reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinreverselondon/pseuds/aliceinreverselondon
Summary: When Kakashi sees you talking to some other guy while he's on a mission with Team 7, he gets jealous and asks Pakkun to follow you to investigate. As it turns out, he's just a friend of yours, but the moment he finds out you're now on an extended vacation, he begins to hope that maybe you could stay this time around.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: Kakashi Hatake stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Previously called "Stay This Time Around". You can also find me on Tumblr: @aliceinreverselondon.

It was supposed to be a short, routine mission, perfect for the team to learn the basics. What he wasn’t expecting was seeing you there, hanging out with some guy. Dealing with those three was already enough for Kakashi, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had seen. Was it a date? Were you now dating some weird, blue-haired punk? Talk about a downgrade…

Though he wasn’t proud of it, he asked Pakkun to follow the two of you and find out what it was all about. He had to know if it was a private or a professional meeting because he couldn’t recall officially breaking up with you. Well, okay, he couldn’t remember the last time you talked either. He hated it when things got confusing. He really did.

A few painfully slow hours later Pakkun finally returned, but the news he brought wasn’t what he had expected to hear. Despite being careful and sneaky, the mysterious guy eventually revealed he knew they were being followed and he didn’t like it at all. What’s even worse is that you knew Pakkun so you definitely knew he was behind this silly spying mission. This meant he now had to talk to you about what happened.

Finding you wasn’t hard, all he had to do was looking for the highest building in the town. For some strange reason, you had always loved heights and jumping off tall buildings. But when he laid his eyes on you for the first time in a while, Kakashi didn’t know what to do. He had just realized how much he missed you, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that the mysterious blue-haired guy was your boyfriend after all. Was he also here with you?

“I didn’t know you turned into a stalker,” you suddenly noted loudly, making it clear you knew he was there. Letting out a sigh, he walked over to you with his hands in the pockets of his green leather jacket. “How long were you planning to hide there?”

“I wanted to make sure you were alone. I don’t feel like getting into a fight, to be honest,” Kakashi explained as he scratched the back of his neck.

At first, you looked at him with raised eyebrows, not sure why he said this. But then he could almost see the moment your brain finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. “Oh, so Pakkun already told you we had noticed him following us and that Grimmjow got pretty mad.”

Well, now that he had a name, he officially hated him. “Grimmjow, huh? Is he your new boyfriend?” he asked as cheerfully as he could, even faking a smile under the mask. Or was it too much? Was he way too obvious?

“Are you jealous?” you asked teasingly.

Okay, so it was obvious. Still… “No, only a little curious.”

“Answering your question, no, he’s not my boyfriend, only an arrancar friend I like to train with these days. You see, not long ago I met a wizard called Bruno in Reverse London,” you began to tell him as you sat on the concrete railing of the rooftop. “These two are so much alike that now I want to convince Grimmjow to visit him to see if they’re related.”

You were sitting too close to the edge. He knew you were perfectly safe and you wouldn’t get hurt even if you fell, but his instincts told him he should make sure it didn’t happen. Without thinking much about it, he stepped closer and put his hands on your hips. “I see,” he said quietly as he thought about what you told him.

Suddenly a wicked little smile appeared on your lips then you grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him even closer. “Also, if it was only up to me, I’d be dating this idiot in front of me. Too bad he told me to fuck off during a fight.”

Wow, you knew how to kill the mood. “That was harsh, I know. I’m really sorry, Y/N.” One second passed after another, each feeling longer than the previous one. You were still mad at him and this had to be the reason why you remained silent. “Hey, you know me, I would never intentionally hurt your feelings,” he pointed out.

“I can’t remember you calling to apologize, though.”

“I wanted to, I promise, but I kinda forgot.” And it wasn’t even a lie, he really had forgotten to do it.

“What, you got lost on the path of life again?” you asked surprisingly calmly. Kakashi loved to be this close to you again. So close that if he wasn’t wearing his mask, he would’ve kissed you already. But just when he actually began to consider doing it, you let go of his shirt. “Anyway, what are you doing in Karakura Town?”

With an annoyed grunt, Kakashi took a few steps back and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. A cold shower would probably help a lot more but a little distance would hopefully do the job for now. “We’re on a mission with my team of students. Pretty basic stuff,” he added with a shrug.

“Your students? You let some brats pass?” you asked in the company of an incredulous laugh. When he nodded, you suddenly fell silent then let out a quiet whistle. “Well, good luck to them. They’ll need it.”

There were many things he wanted to say but he didn’t know where to begin. A part of him was dying to ask you to stick around this time so you could fix your relationship because despite completely forgetting to apologize, he still cared a lot about you. In the end, he chose a more subtle approach. “Are you working on anything now?”

Your answer turned out to be a good start because you said, “Nah, I’m on an extended vacation.”

_“Hey, shut up or they’ll hear us, idiot!”_

You both turned toward the source of the sound but couldn’t see anything. But you certainly weren’t alone there and Kakashi recognized that voice right away. “And here they are,” he noted as he let out a sigh. “Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, come out, we know you’re hiding over there!”

The three kids came forward and stopped in front of the two of you. Kakashi had been so focused on you that he didn’t even notice them before. While Sasuke looked completely unimpressed as if he had been dragged into this against his will, Sakura looked guilty, and Naruto acted like being busted wasn’t his fault. In a way it was true this time, after all it wasn’t _his_ voice they heard.

“I told them not to do this but they didn’t listen!” Sakura quickly pointed out. Great, she was coming up with excuses to save herself.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw you roll your eyes at her. “And yet here you are,” you informed her with a mocking grin. “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you, guys, I’m Y/N. I’m gonna be honest: I never thought he would even let anyone pass that stupid bell test.” Oh, no, you weren’t mocking Sakura, you were mocking _him_.

“Did you only accept this mission to meet your girlfriend?!” Naruto demanded angrily as he pointed at the two of you. Shaking his head, Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is so unfair!”

“We met by accident,” you pointed out before he could scold the boy himself. “But I can’t deal with kids when I’m hungry so–” You stopped right then and pulled out your phone to take a look at the screen. Whatever the message was, you weren’t too happy to read it. “Where was I? Oh, yeah, why don’t we go and eat something?”

As you jumped off the railing and began to walk toward them, Kakashi began to count down in his mind. It was only a matter of seconds until–

“YES! YES, YES, YES, let’s eat some ramen, I’m starving!” Naruto yelled enthusiastically with a wide grin on his face.

Laughing, you pulled out your phone and quickly typed and sent a text. It soon turned out it was for Kakashi as his phone beeped right away and you even gave him a meaningful look. “I like this kid. There’s a great place nearby, I texted you the address. See you all there in… I don’t know, maybe fifteen minutes? I have to take care of something first.”

After Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke agreed, Kakashi had no choice but to do the same. Then he noticed you were walking backward, your eyes fixed on the edge of the rooftop. He hated it when you did what you were planning to do. Such a show-off. “For real?” he asked quietly.

You winked at him in response then said, “See you guys later then!”

And with that, you began to sprint to the edge and eventually jumped off the building and disappeared in the form of black smoke. All three ran to the railing without hesitation and tried to figure out what had just happened.

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. I’ll explain on the way,” he told the kids before he began to walk toward the door. Because this was how normal people left places. Either this or at least teleporting without the stupid theatrics.


	2. First Impressions

“Will you finally tell us what she is, Kakashi sensei?”

Sakura’s question came before they even reached the elevator which meant she lasted a good two minutes before demanding answers. Letting out a long sigh, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. He sure hoped she would soon grow out of this slightly annoying habit of hers. Especially since Naruto was the same, but there was no chance he would change in the near future.

But he really did promise them to explain what exactly happened so he couldn’t back out now. Surprisingly, Sakura had hit the nail right on the head with her question. If he wanted to explain who you were, he had to begin with _what_ you were. When it came to how well you knew each other, though, he would have to be careful not to give away too many personal details. No one needs nosy kids in their life.

As he pushed the button to close the door of the elevator, Kakashi let out a thoughtful hum. “Well, Y/N is a phantom. Do you know about them?” While Sakura and Naruto both shook their heads, Sasuke remained silent as usual. But this time it could be because he had already heard about her kind, as one could expect from a kid who grew up in the Uchiha Clan. “They are considered a type of tricksters, although they’re a lot more powerful as adults than your average trickster. Because of their unique abilities and backgrounds, phantoms are members of an organization that operates worldwide. It’s a lot like ANBU, except they’re independent of governments and only answer to one person.”

“So she’s an Alpha?” Sasuke asked, sounding slightly surprised for some reason. When he received a quick nod in response, he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the metal wall. “I thought they were more… serious.”

Kakashi shrugged and didn’t even try to hold back a short chuckle. “They’re not robots, they have different personalities. Y/N is… a wild one,” he added with a grin under the mask.

“Wait, what is an Alpha?” Naruto wondered out loud as his eyes scanned the faces of people around him, waiting to see who was ready to provide an answer.

“Are they the phantoms or the members of the organization?”

“Both, actually,” Kakashi replied as he glanced over at the girl. “Phantoms that aren’t good enough or simply refuse to be members of the organization are executed, this is why the two are the one and the same at the end of the day. Alpha is a nickname some gave them because you can say they are on top of the food chain. They usually work alone but every now and then they ask for the help of… specialists, humans or other supernatural creatures who have abilities or knowledge they need for the job. Those people, especially those who become regular aides, are called Betas,” he explained, this time looking at Naruto as he spoke.

The four of them left the building and Kakashi began to think about what else he should tell them about you. Your abilities? No, it would be better if you gave them a demonstration. How you met? Definitely not, his reaction to Sasuke’s question regarding your personality gave away more than enough already. To avoid further questions from the kids, he eventually decided to pull out his book and read on the rest of the trip to the restaurant.

For his luck Sakura and Naruto discussed this between themselves, occasionally trying to get some information out of Sasuke now that he wasn’t paying much attention to them. As long as they left him alone, Kakashi was okay with that. Especially because he wanted to think about the upcoming dinner with you. He wished it was just the two of you, though. After what he had done, he really wanted to make it up to you somehow. Well, maybe you could meet later to make this happen, once these three went to sleep.

Oh, how he loved and hated at the same time what you did to him. You were like a drug he just couldn’t get out of his system. But, to be honest, he had truly missed this high he was experiencing now thanks to you. He may have forgotten to call you but it didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about you once. In fact, every time he read one of the Make Out books, he couldn’t help but think about the two of you. Strangely enough, this was by far the most stable relationship he had ever had. Okay, not like he had so many other relationships in the past to compare it to but… It was still different. And special.

“You took your time, guys.”

When Kakashi looked up, his eyes fell on you as you watched them with a wide grin on your face. Tilting his head to the side for a moment, he put away his book and glanced at his watch. “You said fifteen minutes. It’s only been ten.”

“Duh, I thought you were ninjas, not a group of elderly people who went on a nice evening stroll,” you told him with a roll of your eyes.

He really wanted to laugh because he missed your stupid sense of humor, but it would’ve probably ended with him kissing you. And he wouldn’t have stopped at a quick kiss on the lips. Oh, no. If it was just the two of you, you would have skipped dinner altogether. But his mind was wandering too far again. He had to stop, damn it. “Very funny,” was all he said in the end.

“Is that blood?” Sasuke suddenly spoke up, pointing at your shirt.

“What?” You looked down and noticed the bloodstain on your chest. While you quickly zipped your red jacket to cover it up, you flashed a reassuring smile at the kids. “Don’t worry, it’s not mine.”

All three of them. All three of the kids opened their mouths at the exact same time, probably to ask for details, but Kakashi was fast enough to stop them with a pointed look. You had said it yourself back on the rooftop: there was something you quickly had to take care of. Knowing you, it was most probably an assassination and he didn’t want to talk about things like this tonight. Was it too much to ask for? Was a normal, delightful evening too much to ask for? Just one damn night.

After clearing his throat, Kakashi spoke up. “So we were about to get something to eat, right? Naruto, I’m sure you’re starving as always.”

But Naruto hesitated and scratched the back of his head as he flashed a sheepish grin at him. “Actually, as weird as it might sound, I have so many questions that I can’t even think about food right now.”

“Shoot.”

Were you seriously planning to answer his questions? “Y/N, come on,” he tried with a sigh.

“Don’t _come on_ me. If he has questions, let him ask them.”

“We can do that inside.”

He had no luck because you clearly weren’t about to go inside anytime soon. Shaking his head, Kakashi pulled out his book and leaned against the wall of the restaurant. At least he had time to read a little more while the four of you talked. He already had a bad feeling about this conversation but for now, he decided to only listen and keep his opinion to himself. There was no need to interrupt you, he could do that if something went wrong. Which, knowing you, was highly likely.

“What kind of missions do you go on?

“Kakashi told you a few things about me, didn’t he? Well, covert missions, assassinations, manhunts… Usually, we go after supernatural creatures, but there are times when we assist in different cases too, like hostage situations. Since it’s really hard to kill us, we often help out when the situation is too dangerous for humans.”

“Cool. So what can you do?”

“Alpha’s are supposed to be powerful, right?” Kakashi looked up from his book and turned to Sasuke. Back when he had told the team about you, Sasuke didn’t seem very convinced about you being an Alpha. Sadly, he already knew where the kid was going with this, and he also knew perfectly well how you would react. But maybe he was wrong. “I can’t take you seriously enough to believe you’re one.”

“Excuse me?!”

Yes, this is exactly how he had expected you to react. “Oh, no, here we go,” he whispered under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

You took a threatening step toward Sasuke who didn’t even flinch at first. “You wanna see powerful?”

But when your eyes turned black, all three took a few cautious steps back to build some distance. “Y/N, please, just let it go,” Kakashi told you as he put a hand on your shoulder.

“No, no, no, if he wants to see what I can do, fine, I’ll show him. And I know just the place,” you explained hurriedly. At least your eyes were back to normal which meant you managed to calm down a bit already. That was good. He didn’t need more drama out on the street. You pulled out your phone and quickly dialed someone’s number. “Hey, Kisuke, I’d like to ask for a favor. Can I use your underground training facility tonight? I need to teach some stupid brat a lesson… No, I don’t want to kick his ass, but he pretty much called me weak so I nearly threw hands with a thirteen years old kid… Cool, thanks, we’ll be there soon.” Once you ended the call, you turned to the kids and said, “Alright, we’ll order food and eat there. Let’s go, my car’s just around the corner.”


	3. Losing Control

This was probably the first time Kakashi realized how little he knew about your friends. Now that you were heading to a stranger’s place, he began to question his own judgment. If it was only the two of you, it would have been fine, but at the end of the day, his students were still kids. What kind of person this Kisuke was? Could he be trusted?

“Let me guess: I went too far again, didn’t I?” you suddenly asked as you looked over at him.

Oh, look at that, you noticed it without help! That was new. “Yeah, you did,” he confirmed with a nod. “But there’s no turning back now, I guess. The least I can do is help when we get there. If they want to see a fight, we’ll give them a good one,” Kakashi added with a smile under the mask.

“I really missed you. Sometimes I forget that we make a pretty awesome team,” you told him before reaching out to take his hand.

There was no question about it now, you had changed a lot since the last time you met. He wondered why, though. Was it all an act? Were you trying to prepare him for something bad? Could it be related to this friend of yours? No, he shouldn’t be paranoid. You probably didn’t have any ulterior motives. As he tried to get rid of his ridiculous thoughts, he laced his fingers with yours.

“Aaaaargh, can you two just stop? I’ll end up throwing up,” Naruto complained in the back.

“I hate to agree with Naruto, but–”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Kakashi interrupted Sakura with a sigh. Damn, how could he forget they were sitting back there? Well, maybe it had something to do with the fact they had been unusually quiet. “Alright, here are some rules: be respectful with our host, don’t be too loud or rude and… just… behave. This isn’t too much to ask for, right?” he asked casually.

He looked back and waited until all three nodded. And then out of the blue, you began to laugh and quickly glanced at the rearview mirror. “But don’t worry, Kisuke is kinda a weirdo as well. Just don’t get on his bad side because even I’m scared of him sometimes,” you added after you cleared your throat.

No, he definitely shouldn’t begin to ask you about why you have such people as friends. But it was an interesting question nonetheless. While he spent most of his time among fellow ninjas, you lived in a completely different world with a wide variety of different creatures. Sometimes he wished he could be a part of it, although that would only be possible if he agreed to become one of your Betas. But he still didn’t want that.

Soon the car parked in front of a perfectly normal looking shop and Kakashi couldn’t help but scratch the back of his neck once he got out of the car and took a good look at the building. This place had an underground training facility? In this case, the shop’s real purpose was to hide their real operation. Clever.

“Sakura, did you order the food?”

Kakashi turned around with a questioning look. When the hell did the two of you have time to talk about that? “Yes, it will be here in about half an hour.” Sakura gave you back your phone and you flashed a surprisingly kind smile at her. “Don’t you think it will be too much? This amount of food would be enough for over ten people.”

“Well, I’m sure Naruto is really hungry,” you began as you winked at the boy, “and I’ll also need food to recharge so… yeah, it will be just enough.”

“Y/N, it’s been a long time since we last met!”

Turning to the source of the cheerful sound, Kakashi noticed a blond man waving at you from the door. Was he that friend you’d talked to? Was he only a friend? Or was there a time there was more between the two of you? No, he had to stop acting like some jealous idiot every time you even looked at another man. You loved him, that was obvious. But by the time he managed to push these thoughts to the back of his mind, everybody was already inside the shop so he quickly caught up with you.

When he stopped, you immediately wrapped an arm around him and said, “And this is Kakashi Hatake, my better half as of now.”

Wait, your what?

“He’s gonna help me with this little… demonstration. And we should do it before the food arrives.”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Kisuke said with a wide grin then signaled the group to follow him. “Once the fight begins, stay where we tell you otherwise you might get hurt,” he explained to the kids along the way.

“So what’s the plan?” Kakashi asked as the two of you stayed behind a bit.

“I don’t have a plan,” you admitted. “But you should go all out against me. Hell, you should also use your Chidori. I’d like to see their faces when I come back after that.”

Okay, so she was really hell-bent on scaring the kids. This could end really, really bad if you lost control, and right now he had a feeling this could easily happen. He knew that look in your eyes and it made him uneasy. Behind that carefree smile was a monster waiting to come out to play.

The training ground was impressive to say the least, he had never seen anything like this before. No wonder you chose this as a location, it was perfect for this purpose. Maybe they should build something like this back home. But these thoughts were soon replaced by new ones because he was still worried about the fight, even when the two of you were facing each other at a safe distance from the rest of the group. How could he stop you if you lost control?

First, it was hand-to-hand combat, using basic weapons for now. Unlike him, though, you never carried weapons with you since you could create them by manipulating a type of dark matter within seconds. It was a handy trick of phantoms, something he envied every now and then. After this, it was time to move on and he began to use different kinds of jutsu against you. There were some you could copy with your own ability, some you dodged by quickly teleporting out of the way, but mostly you created shields to protect yourself.

At one point you stopped and remained completely still, signaling him to use his original move against you. He wasn’t really fond of the idea of attacking you with the intention to kill you because it kept reminding him of what had happened with Rin back in the day. _I shouldn’t compare the two, you can easily come back to life in a matter of minutes_ , he thought. After taking a deep breath, he did it. He pierced his hand through your heart and the only thing that made him feel a little better was the wicked little smile on your lips before you slowly disappeared in the form of black smoke.

As he waited, he thought about the way you had fought him. Something was wrong. Even that smile at the end… it wasn’t a playful one. And even your eyes turned black. You were slowly losing control and this was something he had feared from the beginning. If you came back who kne–

Pain. He felt pain in the back of his head as it hit the ground. When his vision cleared, he noticed you sitting on top of him, one hand tight around his throat, and the other covered in dark matter with an end shaped like a spear. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Soon this spear would be pierced through his head, only to have large spikes forming on its side seconds later. You wanted to kill him. If he didn’t find a way out of this situation this will be the end for him. “Y/N, come one, don’t do this,” he tried.

“Shibari, Benihime,” he heard a faint voice in the background and almost right away a crimson net appeared around your body, completely immobilizing you. When he pushed you off himself and sat up, he noticed Kisuke standing not far from you with a katana in his hand. “Are you okay?” When he nodded in response, the man walked over to you and let out a sigh. “When was the last time you visited him?” he asked quietly.

You looked up at him and your eyes slowly turned back to normal. “Tonight. But it was a quick visit.”

Who the hell were you two talking about? And had it happened right before you met at the restaurant? So if his guess was right, you didn’t disappear because of an assassination.

“Yet it was enough to rile you up,” Kisuke noted as he looked back at the kids. “No wonder they managed to make you this mad. Anyway, did you calm down? We should go and eat, I’m sure the food is already here.”

You nodded, but Kakashi couldn’t look at you now, instead he turned his attention to his students. They were terrified and he couldn’t blame them for this. That was close. Too close.


End file.
